The Observers
by esthermarie
Summary: Fakir is looking for Ahiru after she disappeared one morning. While searching he gets taken to Drosslmeyer's castle where he is told he must fight Mytho's army. Tutu comes back after Ahiru leaves. What secrets are lurking in the dark past? Where is Ahiru?
1. A Writer and His Duty

**Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu or the characters. I just own this story plot yo! **

**A/N: Alright, I'm saying this now, I have not finished Princess Tutu, and I feel really bad writing this fanfic without finishing it. So please forgive me if it isn't right with how it ended. Sorry. I will update soon, but don't count on it. I have three other fan fics and I haven't updated them since the beginning of May. Please be harsh and crucial when criticizing about my writing technique. Just not about my plot or anything like that. Thank you and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Detailed Summary: It's been 15 years since the end Princess Tutu, and Fakir and Ahiru were living together until one day she left him. No letter, no reason, she just left. Now Fakir is working for The Observers, they're in charge of the town and want Fakir to write out people's lives so nothing goes wrong. Fakir agrees, and writes out the stories everyday never leaving his home. One day he had another dream of his days of school with Ahiru, and she asks him about her book, her new book. Fakir wonders what she means and finds out that the new file he recieved could be about her. Will he write the book how The Observers want it? Or will he change it so they can be together? Or will he find her before he finishes and tell her not to come to the town?**

**Enjoy it and review please:D**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: A Writer and His Duty**

Everything that happens here in this town, happen for a reason. Nothing ever happens by mistake, or unwillingly. Only few know what will happen, when it will happen, and the reason it will happen. These people are called The Observers. No one knows where The Observers originated from, or who they are. All that they know is that they are always watching. Nothing that anyone does, or says goes unnoticed.

There are rumors saying that The Observers have someone working for them. Someone who has the power to write out people's lives! They this 'writer' lost the one he loved many years ago. They also say that he is an ex-knight to the last king that the people had; King Mytho. No one knows how this ex-knight became an ex-knight. Nor do they know what happened to his lost love, or why he didn't write her back into his life. All that they know is that this ex-knight has their lives in the crook of his hand.

Fakir sat at his cherry wood desk finishing another poor fool's life. He wasn't sure as to why he had agreed to do this, to write out people's entire life. He just knew that writing out other lives would get his mind off of Ahiru and the fact that she _is_ no longer in his life.

Fakir closed the book and let out a sigh. He stretched out his long and muscular arms and got up from his desk. He needed to stretch his legs and get some dancing in. Even though it had been 15 years since he and Ahiru parted ways, he still enjoyed to dance. Though he no longer danced with a studio, or with a partner, he just danced to dance, and to get his mind off of the writing he did. The writing was indeed grim, and wasn't how he wanted it to play out. But what The Observers want, The Observers get.

He walked across his living room and put on a record of music. He warmed up by stretching then starting with the basics. After which he practiced the pas de deux, in hopes of remembering how Ahiru felt and how she would smile at him when they would dance together. These memories were painful, but he needed them to live on with his horrible job. Once he finished with the dance, he turned off the record and went to shower and eat dinner.

While he was eating he heard a knock at the door.

"Fakir, please open the door, I have a new assignment for you," the voice called through the door.

"I'm not home," he whispered to himself as he got up from the table and walked across his wooden floors to the door.

"Good evening Fakir, The Observers sent over this new life, please write and complete this by the end of the year. This person is not scheduled to move into this town until the beginning of next year," the cloaked man said.

"Alright, here, let me give you the one I finished today," Fakir said inviting the cloaked man into his house. Fakir walked into his library and grabbed the copy of the life he finished writing, and set the new one on his desk; he would work on it in the morning. He walked back to the cloaked man and handed it to him.

"Thank you Fakir, The Observers will be very pleased with this. Have a good night," he said as he bowed and left Fakir to the rest of his evening.

Fakir let out a sigh and brushed his green hair out of his face as he walked back to his table and ate his dinner, vegetable stew. He ate his stew and went into his room and retired for the night. That night Fakir dreamt of Ahiru, just like he did every night for the past 15 years.

_Fakir walked the all too familiar hallways of his old dorm. He found the door that led to the courtyard, and headed to the fountain. He was looking for Ahiru, like he always did. He sat himself down on the edge of the fountain and waited. She would come out of her dorm running toward him, of course she would, and it's how he wanted it. 15 years of the same dream and one would find it easy to take control, and always have lucid dreams._

_"Fakir!" her voice called to him, he smiled and turned towards her._

_"Ahiru," he said his smile widening at the sight of her long red hair and gorgeous blue eyes._

"_Have you written my story yet Fakir?" she asked him. ._

_"I already wrote your story Ahiru. Remember?" he asked her._

_"Oh, he didn't come yet, alright," Ahiru said looking down at her hands and playing with her fingers._

_Fakir looked at her and placed his index finger under her chin and lifted it up so he could look at her face. He noticed that there were tears in her eyes. Fakir was worried about her now. What could she mean?_

_"Ahiru, what man, who?" he asked her pleading as he wiped away her tears and held her face in his hands, looking right into her blue eyes._

_"Drosslymeyer," she whispered._

_"Drosslymeyer, he's been dead since we've been at school, don't you remember?" Fakir said to her with a smile._

_"No, he's not, he made me Tutu, remember. He said he would come to you and give you my story so I could come back to you," she said._

"What!" Fakir said as he woke up in his bead sweat covering his face and naked chest. Fakir quickly kicked the covers off of his bed and ran into his library, stubbing his toe on the way out. He grabbed the file that the man had brought to him. He sat down and turned on his lamp to read it.

"Ahiru Hooks, 28, female, red hair, blue eyes…" he trailed off and started crying. He couldn't grasp the fact that his Ahiru, at least he thought it was his Ahiru, was coming back to him. He didn't really believe in dreams being more than hallucinations brought upon what you want and what you need. He knew that Ahiru wasn't really Ahiru in his dream. Just what he remembered of her, and what he wanted her to say. But why would she say this. Why would Drosslymeyer be the one to bring him her file? It was the _same_ man that always came, same voice, same face…at least he thought it was the same person.

He set down her file and went into his bathroom. Once inside he sprayed water on his face to calm himself down. He stared at himself in the mirror; his dark green eyes made his face look paler than normal. Fakir could handle his dreams about Ahiru, he could handle pretending to dance with her, he could handle the memories, he could even handle the fact that she left him. But this, this is something that he can't handle, the thought of him writing out her life as the observers want is too hard for him.

"Ahiru, where are you? Why did you leave me?" Fakir whispered as he looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn't control his emotions and fell to the ground sobbing and whispering her name.

"Ahiru, why did you leave me? Why? We were so good together, I love you, and I thought you loved me. We were perfect for each other. Were you mad at me for changing you back into a girl, I thought that's what you wanted? Wasn't it?" Fakir said as he continued to sob on the bathroom floor.


	2. 15 Years Earlier

**A/N: This chapter took me a while to write. I'm not really fond of the beginning dialouge, and the beginning just in general. Whatever. Um...hmm. I hope you like this. I think the end of this chapter is kind of rushed out. But like I said it took me a while to write it and was getting really annoying because I'm hoping this chapter will bring in more reviews. I'm sorry it's not very detailed. And I think Fakir and Ahiru are a little OOC. But they're older now and people change...well they do in mine. So if you don't like how I've written them in this chapter, I'm sorry, and thanks for reading it. I don't think they're too terribly OOC. But whatever! Yes, hope you enjoy it:D**

**Discalimer: Yes, if I owned them I would have given the show a better ending or added another season:D**

**Chapter Two: 15 Years Earlier**

Fakir woke up in his bed and looked down on his chest where he saw Ahiru's head laying over his heart. Her arms wrapped around his chest, he smiled down at her and rubbed her back. Slowly Ahiru stirred awake, Fakir moved her hair out of her face so he could watch her blue eyes open.

"Good morning," Fakir whispered to her.

"Good morning," she whispered back at him as she snuggled closer to his chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up," Fakir whispered to her wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close.

"It's alright, I'm not sleeping, I'm just listening," she said to him.

"Listening? Listening to what?" he asked her.

"Your heart beat silly," she giggled.

"Oh," Fakir whispered, as he kissed the top of her head. "Well, when you're done listening, I'll go make us some breakfast," he said to her.

Ahiru clung to Fakir, and placed her chin on his chest so she was looking at him. She brushed away some hair that was hanging in his face; her hand lingered on his cheek then finally brought her hand back down to his chest.

"I'm not hungry," she said to him.

"Alright," he said to her as he grabbed her hand and kissed. Ahiru sat up and kissed Fakir. He jumped with surprise but held onto her face as he pulled her in closer. Ahiru wrapped her arms around Fakir's neck and laid her body atop of his. Fakir moved his arms to wrap them around Ahiru's small waist and pulled her body closed to his.

Fakir pulled his head away and smiled at Ahiru as she struggled to open her eyes.

"If you were hungry for this, you could have just told me Ahiru," Fakir chuckled as he pulled her head closer to his and kissed her again. Fakir felt her smile and held onto her even tighter.

Fakir walked into the bedroom carrying a tray with breakfast on it. Ahiru lay on the bed waiting for him, the covers wrapped around her slender dancer body.

"Here you go," Fakir said as he set the tray down next to Ahiru and scooting in next to her. She smiled as she ate the eggs and toast. Fakir watched her as she ate her breakfast.

"Why do you _always_ have to do that?" she asked him as she stuffed more eggs in her mouth.

"Do what?" he asked her smiling.

"Watch me eat. I mean I don't mind you looking at me, but you know I always feel self conscious about my eating when you watch me," she said to him.

"Why?"

"Because you used to make fun of me," she said.

"Ahiru! I haven't made fun of you since we graduated from school, why would I start now?" Fakir asked her a little hurt.

"I don't know, old habits die hard," she whispered.

"I love you, and I love watching you, you know to this day you still fascinate me. Everything you do surprises me," he said to her as he pushed the tray out of the way and kissed Ahiru on the cheek.

"Oh," she said as Fakir pulled away from her face.

"Yes, and I'm sorry to upset you," he said to her.

"It's okay, I'm just being weird," Ahiru said her face turning a shade of red.

After breakfast the two walked into town and bought some groceries and new records to dance too.

"Oh wow," Ahiru said as she passed a shop window that had tutus in it. The one she saw was a soft yellow, with light green buttons in the shape of leaves going right down the front. Fakir stopped to see what she was looking at and saw how big her eyes got and walked into the shop. Ahiru didn't notice that he left; she only noticed that an employee took the dress out of the window, her jaw dropped from disappointment.

"Of course this would happen. I see something I like and someone goes and buys it. Isn't that rude Fakir?" Ahiru said still looking at the now empty window. Ahiru looked away from the window and couldn't find Fakir. "Fakir!" she said as she ran off into the direction of their house.

Fakir walked out of the store with her tutu and saw her running down the street. "What in the world?" he muttered to himself as ran off towards her.

"Ahiru!" he yelled as he caught up to her. Ahiru slowed down and turned around and saw him.

"There you are," she said as she went running towards him, she stopped to catch her breath. "I thought you left me there, where did you go?" she asked him.

"I'll tell you at home," he said as he grabbed her hand and they walked home, the sun setting behind them leaving traces of reds and pinks in the sky ahead of them.

"Wow, it's so beautiful," Ahiru whispered she looked up at Fakir and saw him looking at her; she wrapped his hand around her waist and wrapped her right arm around his chest. Fakir pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Ahiru what do you want to do when we get back home?" Fakir asked her looking at her face.

"I don't know, do you want to go swimming in the lake?" she asked him.

"Sure, we haven't been swimming in a while," Fakir said with a smile, even though deep down he wanted to dance with Ahiru. He wanted to see her in her new tutu.

"Thank you," she said as she jumped and kissed his cheek. On her way back down from the jump she lost her balance and fell. Fakir reached for her with both hands and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as he helped her to stand up.

"Yes, I'm fine. Hey, what's in the bag?" Ahiru asked him just now noticing the bag he was carrying.

"It's just some stuff I bought," he said to her moving the bag so it was out of her reach.

"When did you buy something?" she asked him, her face looking quizzical.

"When you were looking at the tutu," he said to her, smiling to himself on his quick recovery.

"Oh, you know while I was looking at that, someone bought it. Made me mad, I really liked it. The colors were so beautiful, and the buttons," Ahiru said as she continued to talk about the tutu.

Fakir was glad he decided to buy it for her. He knew that she would be thoroughly pleased to see the tutu when they got back home. Fakir watched as Ahiru danced through the streets pretending she was wearing the tutu. He smiled as she accidentally bumped into Mr. Cat.

"Ahiru," Mr. Cat fumed.

"Mr. Cat, I'm sorry," she begged as she bowed in front of him.

"Ahiru," Fakir chuckled under his breath.

"Oh, Mr. Fakir, how are you this evening, I see you have also run into Ms. Ahiru," Mr. Cat said pointing at Ahiru with his paw.

"No, actually, I came to town with her, we are heading back home now," Fakir said as he wrapped his hand around her waist, surprising Ahiru and Mr. Cat.

"Oh, I see, well good day to the two of you then," Mr. Cat said as he walked away cleaning his ears.

"What?" Fakir asked when he saw the look on Ahiru's face.

"You just," she stammered.

"I just said that we came here together. What, did you think I was going to allow him to ask you to marry him? Ahiru, honestly, we belong together, well don't you think so?" he asked her, sounding unsure now.

"Of course we do. We've been there for each other when things haven't gotten horrible. You saved me," she said.

"As you have saved me, on multiple occasions," Fakir said with a smile. Ahiru returned his smile as grabbed his hand, they continued to walk in the direction of their lakeside house.

"Fakir! Don't splash me!" Ahiru giggled as they were swimming in the lake. Water dripping from her face.

"But that's half the fun of swimming in the lake!" Fakir exclaimed as he dived under the water looking for Ahiru's feet.

"Fakir," she whispered as she saw him dive in the water. She dove in with him and as soon as she opened her eyes under the water she saw Fakir. His green eyes staring right into her blue eyes.

"Hi," she mouthed.

"Hi," he replied to her with a smile.

They stared at each other under the water, their hair floating around their faces. Fakir brushed Ahiru's hair away from her face and pulled her closer to him. Ahiru wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Fakir returned the kiss with more passion than ever before, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body as close to his as possible…for the moment. Ahiru quickly pulled away and motioned with her hands that she needed air. Fakir nodded and brought her up to the surface, where they both gasped for air.

"Let's…continue…inside," Ahiru said with a smile as she gasped for air and grabbed Fakir's hand and towed him to shore. He didn't answer her, he just followed her to shore. When they made it to the beach he pulled on her hand and pulled her back to him. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. In his graceful dancer way he scooped up her body and carried her into the house.

"Alright," she said as she kissed him.

Fakir walked into the house and headed right towards their bedroom. He stepped on the bed and placed Ahiru down right in the center, never breaking the kiss. Ahiru's hands were still around his neck. He reached up and removed them from his neck and pinned them to the bed.

Ahiru woke up and looked out the window. She saw someone out on the lake; she slowly got out of bed to see who was on their lake. She grabbed her robe and headed out of the room. She put her slippers on and started out toward the lake, leaving the door open.

"Hello, can I help you with something?" Ahiru asked the stranger on the lake.

"Are you Ahiru?" the stranger asked, slowly turning around and revealing his face.

Fakir woke up and turned to where Ahiru was sleeping, only to find out that she wasn't there. Fakir got out of bed and went for his robe, but found it missing.

"Ahiru," he whispered as he put his boxers on and went toward the kitchen.

When he got to the kitchen he noticed that the door was open and that Ahiru's shoes were missing.

"Ahiru!" he called as he walked out of the door toward the lake. Once outside he saw her foot prints heading toward the lake. He quickened his pace toward the lake; he found his robe on the ground along with Ahiru's night gown and slippers.

"Ahiru!" he called again as he jumped into the lake, hoping that she went for a morning swim. He searched the entire lake; it took him an hour, and found no sign of her.

"AHIRU!!" he shouted as he got on the beach. There he noticed a new set of footprints that weren't his or Ahiru's. He followed them into the forest that protected their house.

"Ahiru where are you!!" Fakir called running through the forest losing all signs of the foot prints. He stopped and fell to his knees crying, his face buried into his hands. He spent what seemed like an eternity crying in the forest. Finally he got up and headed back to the house. He spent the next two months staring out of the bedroom window waiting for Ahiru to return. He waited and waited, until he finally decided to move. He couldn't stay their any longer. The memories of their lives were drowning him in that house. He was going to get away from everything that reminded him of her. He took only the clothes on his back, and despite much contemplation he brought the only picture he had of Ahiru. He decided that he could leave her a note; it was something that he wished she would have done.

_Ahiru,_

_My love, you left me, without a warning, without a note. I thought we were happy. I've waited here for you for two months. Maybe I should have waited longer, but I couldn't. The memories were killing me. I'll come back, maybe, if you are here, wait for me, please. I love you, even though you may not love me anymore. I can't do anything but leave. I'm sorry Ahiru. I will come back one day. I'm not sure when. I love you, for the rest of my existence. You may have found another, but remember, I will always be yours._

_Love,_

_Fakir_

_P.S. Look in the wardrobe, I bought you that tutu._

Fakir left the note pinned to the table, and walked out of the cabin, where they spent years together. He walked out of the door and locked it; while locking away his emotions. He wished more than anything he could lose his feelings, like the Prince did all those years ago.

"What am I thinking, I can't lose them, if I do, then I'll lose her," he said to himself as he left the house never planning to return.


	3. To Return Home

**A/N: I just want to apologize now to the two people that have reviewed this story and told me that they cried. I'm truly sorry, except for Jexena only because she is my cousin because pfft, that is what you get for ignoring me and reading your other fanfics when I came over! Okay, totally kidding Jexena. I love you! But I just want to thank the people that reviewed for me because it makes me feel good that people appreciate my work. Anyways, I finished this chapter not even five minutes ago. The ending surprised me, and I just want to say 'WOW'. I hope you like it! Read and Review:D**

**Discalimer: I wished I owned Princess Tutu because then "Ahiru" would have been named "Esther":D**

**Chapter 3: To Return Home**

Fakir woke up the next morning passed out on his bathroom floor. His left cheek was stuck to the tile; he placed both hands on each side of his face and pulled his face off of the warm floor. He slowly sat up against the wall and took in deep breaths. Last night was too much for him. Was this really her? Was she really coming here? These questions kept swimming through Fakir's head.

"I'm going back," he whispered to himself as he stood up and walked out of his bathroom. The Observers would get their story; he just needed a change of scenery. Of course being in this weird town he had to file for leave. Hopefully they wouldn't make him wait to long. Fakir changed from his pajamas and put on his best clothes. He needed to look presentable to go in front of The Observers. He was sure he wasn't going to get an audience today. But it was worth a shot. He grabbed his bag and walked out of his apartment, locking the door behind him.

The hallway in his apartment building smelled of fish, and onions. After passing eight apartment doors he finally made it out of the hallway and to the lobby. The concierge was standing behind the desk playing with his pencil. Fakir gave her a nod as he walked out the door.

"Good morning Fakir," she managed to say as he walked out of the door, he just waved at her without looking back.

Fakir paused as he stepped out of the apartment building. He looked around him and saw all of the lives he's written, it seemed like a lot when he was in his apartment, but it was more than he could have ever imagined.

Fakir let out a sigh and turned left and headed to the secret headquarters. The walk there was long, he noticed the people doing exactly as he had written for them. It was very abnormal. This was why he never left his apartment. He wished that he didn't have to leave, but he needed to get away and go back to his real home. He couldn't write her story cooped up in his apartment. If this was his Ahiru, then he needed to be around the things she was, the lake, and the town, everything that was her.

"Fakir, may I help you," a voice called, as Fakir was walking past him. Fakir stopped and looked up at the man.

"Ah, yes, I need your help. I need an audience with _then_ as soon as possible please," Fakir said looking serious.

"I will see what I can do, please follow me," the man said as he walked into an alley way. Fakir followed the man as he was instructed too. Once they were in the alley the man looked at the opening in which they came to make sure no one was watching, and pushed on a center brick and a door opened, they both walked in.

"Ah, Michael, good to see you; oh Fakir, what a pleasant surprise, how have you been," the man behind the desk asked them upon their entrance.

"I'm fine; I'm here to request an audience with The Observers please. I need to request a leave for my new assignment. I want a change of scenery," Fakir said, trying to make this sound nonchalant.

"Well, the next opening they have is in a week," the man said.

"I can't wait that long. If they want me to finish this by the allotted time, then I need to speak with them by tomorrow at the latest," Fakir said pounding on his desk.

"Fakir, I'm sorry, but they are extremely busy," the man said.

"Busy? Doing what? No one knows about them? What could they be doing that only frees them up next week? Who the HELL do they talk too?" Fakir shouted at the man.

"Ben, I know there is an opening," Michael said to man behind the desk.

"I'm sorry, that is already taken," Ben said.

"Fine, give him my audience," a voice called from behind them.

Fakir's body stiffened, he recognized that voice, it was familiar, but he couldn't place where.

"Fakir," the voice called again, as a hand got placed on his back. Fakir slowly turned around and saw it was Mytho.

"Mytho," Fakir said not sure if he should bow to the ex-king.

"Fakir, it's been a while," he said to him extending his hand.

"Yes, yes it has," Fakir said a smile breaking across his face as he shook his hand.

"Mytho, I'm sorry but your audience can't be rescheduled. You have to be seen today," Ben said tapping his pencil impatiently on his desk.

"Fine, then Fakir shall go with me," Mytho said.

"I'm sorry, that will not work either," Ben said continuing to tap his pencil on his desk.

"I do not care. He will see both of us now," Mytho said as he walked toward the hallway. Fakir followed him.

"Mytho, why do you have an audience?" Fakir asked as he stopped him in the hallway.

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry," Mytho said.

"It's alright, thank you for letting me come up here with you," Fakir said.

"May I ask why you need an audience," Mytho asked him.

"Okay, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I'm one of the writers that write out lives. I got an assignment last night, and the name is…it's…Ahiru," Fakir said, whispering her name.

"Oh, so are you asking them to change it?" Mytho asked.

"No, I need to ask them if I can change the scenery because I want to head back to…our cabin. I want to see if she's there. She is supposed to be coming to Piz at the beginning of next year," Fakir said.

"Fakir, this may not be her, why are you getting so upset?" Mytho asked him.

"Because I read the file, Ahiru would be 28 years old, and _this_ Ahiru is also 28," Fakir said.

"Oh. Alright, well let's go. Hopefully they will grant you your leave. What if they don't? What will you do then?" Mytho asked him.

"I'm leaving either way," Fakir said.

"Okay, calm down take some deep breaths and lets go on inside," Mytho said as he straightened out his clothing. Fakir nodded and took a deep breath and also straightened out his clothes. Mytho opened the door and walked in, his white hair falling in front of his eyes. Fakir followed after him.

"Mytho, you have come," a man in the middle seat called out.

"Fakir, what are you doing here?" a woman to the center man's right asked.

"Please excuse me; I know that this is Mytho's personal audience. But I have an urgent request that cannot wait. I received my new assignment last night, and I need a change of scenery. Would you be kind enough to grant me a leave, I will return after I have this story written. I just need a change of scenery," Fakir asked, bowing and keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Why this assignment?" the woman asked him.

"Yes, why this one?" the man on the center's left asked.

"There is no particular reason. I just feel that a change of scenery may help me to write it better," Fakir said, never making eye contact.

"Why do you need this change of scenery? We don't want your artistic abilities; we just need your unique power to write the stories so they can be real. We ask you for nothing else," the center man said.

"I know that, but you don't understand," Fakir started.

"What don't we understand?" the woman asked.

"Never mind, thank you for your time," Fakir said as he turned to leave. He stopped by Fakir and gave him a hug.

"Be safe my friend," he said to Mytho. Mytho nodded as he watched his friend walk out of the room. Mytho looked up at The Observers, sighed and walked to the center of the room.

"Now, Mytho, we need to ask you a favor. We have had a girl captive for a few years; we need you to keep her safe at your castle. Can you do this for us?" the center man asked.

"What if I refuse?" Mytho asked, crossing his arms.

"Then we _will_ kill you and Rue," the woman said. Mytho's eyes grew big in surprise of such a harsh threat. He didn't believe them but couldn't take any chances.

"Fine, where is this captive?" Mytho asked.

"Much better," the woman said. She got off of her throne and walked to a back door. She opened the door and two guards came in dragging a helpless girl blindfolded and gagged.

"Here she is," the woman said as she took the girls tiny arm and threw her at Mytho's feet. Mytho looked at the girl and saw who it was. He knelt down beside her and glared at The Observers.

"You monsters," Mytho said under his breath as he picked up the familiar girl and walked out of the room. The girl slowly stirred to consciousness in his arms.

"Mytho?" she whispered.

Fakir paced back and forth trying to figure out what he should do, how he should leave. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He let out a sigh and opened the door.

"Fakir, this is for you," the cloaked man said. Fakir looked at him and grabbed the envelope that was in his hands.

"Thank you," Fakir said shutting the door and returning to the living room. Once there he ripped open the letter:

_Fakir,_

_Your request has been granted. Take the enclosed travel papers and you can exit the city. There is a carriage waiting for you at the edge of town it will take you to the nearest Inn and then you are on your own. You are to return by midnight of December 30. _

Fakir took out the travel papers and stuffed them into his bag and began to pack his clothes. Fakir looked at the clock when he was finished packing.

Fakir went through his house to make sure that he had everything. While he was looking through his closet and he found the picture that he brought with him. He took the picture out of the picture frame and placed it into his pocket. He let out a sigh and turned off his light. He made sure all of the windows were locked, and made sure that he had Ahiru's file and left his apartment. He locked the door behind him and walked to the concierge's desk.

"Good evening Fakir," the lady said.

"Yes, I'm going to be gone until the end of the year. I want you to forward all of my mail to this address," Fakir said handing the concierge the scrap piece of paper with his address on it.

"Yes sir, I will do that. Travel safe," she said as Fakir walked out of the apartment.

Fakir stepped out of the apartment building and walked toward the edge of town, toward his carriage. He was trying not to think about what he was going to see at the house, and what he _wasn't_ going to see. As he walked through the town he noticed that the scenery was changing. It was going from looking nice to shabby.

"This must be the slums where so many people start out at," Fakir said to himself. He looked around and saw that it was nothing like he had written. He knew that the slums were dirty, but he was obviously too generous when describing their lives. He let out a sigh and continued to walk through the town.

Fakir finally made it to the edge of town and saw Michael standing by the carriage.

"Are you taking me to the Inn?" Fakir asked.

"Yes, do you have your travel papers?" Michael asked him.

"Yes," Fakir sad grabbing them from his bag, and handing them to Michael. Michael looked them over and opened the carriage door and took Fakir's bag and placed it on the top. Fakir stepped into the carriage and sat near the window.

"Are you set?" Michael asked him holding on to the door

"Yes, I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Fakir said, taking one last look around Piz City, and stepped into the carriage. Michael shut the door behind him and walked to the front of the carriage and got on. He took the reins and snapped them once and the horses started trotting toward the outskirts of town.

"Fakir watched out the window as the forest flew by him, before he knew it; he was fast asleep and was dreaming of Ahiru again.

_"Not again," he whispered to himself as he walked out of the dorm hallway to the fountain, where he saw Ahiru waiting for him. When she saw him walk out of the door she stood up and walked toward him._

_"Fakir," she whispered as she ran to him._

_"Ahiru," he said, despite his sour mood, she always made him feel better, in dreams, in memories; in any form he could get her._

_"I'm sorry. Look, there is something I need to tell you. I love you, I always have. Even when I thought that I was in love with Mytho, I still loved you; though I had no idea that it was love I felt for you. I just wanted you to know that," she said to him, as she kissed him._

_Fakir jumped again in shock and wrapped his arms around her. Taking in her touch and her feel; he snaked his tongue into her mouth to taste her once again. How he missed her more than he knew. His hands were caressing her back remembering every curve of her body. Her hands were doing the same as she took in his taste. Slowly and with tears falling down their faces Ahiru pulled away. She stared into his eyes and wiped away his tears._

_"Fakir, I have to leave now, promise me that you'll write us together," she said as she slowly walked away from him, her back never turning towards him._

_"Wait," he sobbed as he fell to his knees watching the love of his life walk away from him again. "I love you, too!" he shouted after her, he saw a faint smile spread across her face before she disappeared completely._

"Fakir," Michael called to him as he opened the door. Fakir jumped and felt the same tears coming down his face. He quickly wiped them off and looked at Michael.

"We're at the Inn?" Fakir asked turning and grabbing his bag and hopping out of the carriage.

"No, we're not," Michael said hitting on the head and knocking him out. Fakir fell to the ground with a thump, and another carriage pulled up to theirs.

"Here, take him to the palace," Michael said as he opened the door to the other carriage and threw him in.


	4. We must reunite!

**A/N: Well let me just say that this has spun into something completely different than what I had originally planned. Well I hope you enjoy it:D**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, Michael, and Ben, and the Quills:D**

**Chapter Four: "We must reunite!"**

"Michael, wake him up."

"Yes sire," Michael said as he grabbed the wooden bucket full of cold water and threw it on Fakir's limp body.

Fakir woke instantly when the cold water hit his face. He sat up in an instant and shook the water off of his head. He rubbed the water off of his eyes. He looked around the darkened room trying to find out where he was.

"Ah, I see you are awake young knight," a familiar, yet not so familiar voice called out to him.

"Who's there?" Fakir asked anger on his voice.

"Relax, there's no reason for you to be so upset. Just relax, take a deep breath," the voice said.

"No, tell me who you are and where I am!" Fakir shouted in the dark.

"Michael, do something to calm him down," the voice said with agitation.

Michael walked up to Fakir and punched him in the stomach. Fakir's eyes grew wide as Michael's fist came into contact with his stomach. Fakir fell forward from his already sitting position. He held on to his stomach gasping for air. Michael had hit Fakir in the diaphragm.

"There, maybe that will teach you to keep your mouth shut young knight. Now I don't _ever_ remember writing you to be so stubborn," the voice said as he stepped out into the light.

"Drosslemeyer," Fakir murmured from where he lay.

"Yes, I'm so glad that you remember me after all of these years," he said as he ugly and never changing features came into the light.

"How could I forget the man that twisted my life and ruined every chance of love I ever had by making the love of my life a duck! You are a sick and twisted man. If only you would _stay_ dead!" Fakir shouted standing up and running toward Drosslemeyer, but being yanked back as the chain attached to the chain became taught and pulled him back down to the ground.

"Ah, so foolish, so foolish, don't you think I would have to guard myself from a knight?" Drosslemeyer said with a slight grin.

"I'm no longer a knight! Stop calling me that!" Fakir shouted at Drosslemeyer.

"No, you may not be a knight for the Prince, but you will be a knight for _me_. You will have no choice in this matter. Now listen to my proposition," Drosslemeyer said to Fakir as he sat down in front of him.

"No, there is nothing you can do or say that will make me want to be a knight again, especially not a knight for _you_!" Fakir shouted as he spat in Drosslemeyer's face.

"Well that was quite rude. Will you just listen to me? Good, now I understand that you are _the_ writer for the people in your town. How would you like quit your job and lead a revolt against The Observers?" Drosslemeyer asked him.

Fakir took a moment to think this over. _I wouldn't have to be stuck in my apartment, doing nothing but writing. I could be free to look for Ahiru, I could see if…_

"What's in it for you?" Fakir asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"Whatever do you mean?" Drosslemeyer asked.

"If I lead said revolt, what do you get out of it?"

"You get to be on top with me. Help me lead the people as to how they should be lead."

"Okay, then what is in it for me?" Fakir asked.

"This," Drosslemeyer said as he snapped his fingers.

Michael went into a room and returned with something draped across his shoulders. Michael walked up to Fakir and placed the object in front of him.

"Ahiru wake up please!" Fakir screamed as he grabbed her limp body and held it close to him. He started to sob, his tears falling on her face.

"So, if you help me, I will help you to get her back to her normal self," Drosslemeyer said.

"What do you mean by 'normal self'? What's the matter with her?" he asked furious as he tried to wake up Ahiru.

"It seems as if her soul is gone from her body. Her spirit is no more. She is just a shell, nothing but a body," he said to Fakir.

Fakir stroked her cheek trying desperately to wake her up.

"How can you save her?" Fakir asked desperation in his voice, tears streaming down his face and falling on Ahiru's empty face.

"I have to…you have to agree first," he said calling Michael over. Michael handed him a contract and a quill.

"What's this?" Fakir asked.

"This is a contract that will employ you in my secret army. Sign this and I will save Ahiru," Drosslemeyer said handing him the contract.

Fakir took the quill and signed his name on the line, without even reading what it was. He knew that he could go through anything as long as Ahiru was by his side. He looked down at her pale face and kissed her cheek. "I'll save you, I promise," he whispered into her ear. He looked up at Drosslemeyer waiting for him to say something else.

"Michael, remove his shackles and show him to _their_ room," Drosslemeyer said stifling a chuckle.

Michael unlocked his shackles and stood him up. Fakir hung on to Ahiru's body as Michael brought them to their room.

Mytho paced in his study trying to figure out what he was going to do.

"Mytho, are you okay?" Rue asked as she entered her study.

"No, I'm not okay. The Observers gave me…a _prisoner_ to look after until further notice. I don't know how this will work…" Mytho said lost in his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Rue asked as she walked up to him and held his face in her hands and looking into his golden eyes.

"It's someone we know, and someone we care about," Mytho said, not being able to spit out the name.

"Fakir?!" she asked in shock.

Mytho shook his head no.

"Who?" she asked worried now.

"Tutu," he said as he dropped his head. Rue stepped back and let out a small gasp.

"Where is she?" Rue asked in shock.

"In the dungeon," he replied.

"Why is she there?" Rue asked him anger across her face.

"Because I was sure where I should put her, don't worry, she was sleeping," Mytho said.

"How is that supposed to make me feel better? She is alone in a strange and dark place," Rue said turning around and heading down to the dungeon.

Mytho stared after her, he couldn't believe what just happened, and chased after Rue.

"Rue!" he called after her as he ran down the hallway toward the dungeon.

"Mytho, I don't know what makes me more upset; the fact that you didn't tell me that _she_ was here, or the fact that you left her in the dungeon. Someone we know doesn't belong down there, no matter what the predicament. I can't believe it," Rue said as she ran down the spiral staircase toward dungeon.

Mytho quickened his pace and chased after her. When they both reached to bottom of the stairs Mytho grabbed Rue's arm and spun her around and held her close to him, and kissed the top of her head.

"Rue, I'm sorry I didn't tell you and that I kept her in the dungeon. But it isn't that I didn't want to put Tutu somewhere else. It was the conversation I had with Fakir yesterday. You know that he is the writer for this town. Well there is apparently a new person coming into the town at the end of the year. Well guess what her name is…Ahiru! I don't understand how this works. Tutu and Ahiru were one and the same. They shared the _same_ body," Mytho said still holding her.

"Mytho, then who is that other girl?" Rue asked looking up at him.

"I have _no_ idea. I wish I knew, maybe _she'll_ know," Mytho said as he took Rue's hand and they walked toward the cell where Tutu was.

They opened the door and walked in and saw her lying on the ground wrapped in a blanket.

"Mytho, Rue. We have to talk about some very important things," Tutu said.

Mytho and Rue looked at each other with a quizzical expression on their faces.

"What do we need to talk about?" Mytho asked her.

"Ahiru she is in danger, along with Fakir. I felt her leave my body about 15 years ago. We had broken apart when she returned the last piece of your heart to you. But I was dormant within her. But one day I woke up, and I couldn't change myself back into her. I am no longer attached to her body. We have separated and thus, she is not responding because as much as we are different, we are more the same. We have to find her body and reunite. If not, I don't know what will happen. I am afraid that she will _never_ wake up again."


	5. Lover Vs Lover

**A/N: Honestly you guys have no idea how excited I am that I finally updated this one! I was surprised that I could even write after that HORRIBLE last chapter. Well maybe it wasn't that bad. But still, cheesey. Anywho. Hopefully you'll enjoy the twists. :o)**

**Disclaimer: See four previous chapters:o)**

**Chapter Five: Lover vs. Lover**

"_You're doing it wrong."_

"_Idiot."_

"_What do you think of me?"_

"_You'll have to marry me."_

"_We're not friends."_

"_How cute!"_

"_Ahiru, come on."_

"_I love you."_

"_Once upon a time..."_

_"Twirls and spins, bars and tutus. Mirrors and pieces of red jewels. Dreams, dreams, dreams. It's the past that haunts us..."_

"I've been trapped in the same dream for who knows how long. I've only managed to escape twice. Both of those times I was lucky enough to be with Fakir. How I love Fakir. I fear now that I am not able to see him that I never said it enough times to him. I want to tell him, I need to tell him. If he were here right now with me, I would march right up to him and kiss him with more passion then necessary. Do you understand me?" Ahiru asked speaking to no one in particular.

Ahiru sighed out of defeat. Talking to the walls did nothing to soothe her. She sat down brought her knees up to her face and cried in them. Her daily routine; she would tell the same stories and get the same response. Nothing; utter silence. The walls were listening of that she was sure. But how intently she was never sure.

Ahiru would gladly go back to being a duck in order to see Fakir. She would give up the one thing that she has ever wanted to be with the one that has ever wanted her. She missed Fakir, she missed how he would look at her with fascination, though what kept her fascinated was beyond her. She was a clumsy duck-girl who couldn't hold her own in ballet. Only graduated from the academy because of Fakir.

More tears streamed down her face. The thought, the dreams. . .the dreams of her and Fakir. Drosselemyer told her that it would work only once. She was lucky enough to get it twice. She would love to see him again when she slept next. But didn't feel like chancing it.

"Quack. . . quack. . .quack. I don't want to be alone here anymore. Why can't I leave. . .why did I have to get out of bed that morning, why couldn't I have just stayed next to Fakir? Why did I have to be stupid and leave and see who was by our lake. . . I'm tired of being here. Time has passed to slowly. It needs to hurry up to the day when I get to leave. I'm tired of wandering these dead hallways and seeing nothing but. . ._nothing_. If I could escape, I would never leave Fakir's side. I would never lose sight of him. If he still loves me," she thought masochistically to herself as she broke down into more tears.

Ahiru sat in the same spot for hours crying when she heard footsteps coming closer to her. Her head shot up from her knees and looked at the nearing outline, of what she hoped was a savior.

"Are you Ahiru?" the voice asked.

"Yes I am. Who are you?" Those questions will have to wait. You must come with me now," the person said.

"I don't know, last time this same thing happened to me, I woke up here, and have been here longer than wanted. Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"I told you we don't have time for questions. Just get up and come with me now. Please, I fear our future depends on you. Come with me and I'll grant you any wish," the person said.

Ahiru contemplated the request but then thought of all the things that she could wish for. . .just the one. She stood up and ran toward the cloaked person. She stayed a pace and a half behind him or her, not sure of what would happen to them.

"How did you find me?" Ahiru asked after two hours of walking.

"I can't talk now, you must stay quiet," the person said.

Ahiru let out a quiet sigh. _It feels like being back with Fakir during school. When I was Princess Tutu; how he hated me, but then grew to love me by the end._ She thought to herself as she wiped away a tear that fell across her cheek.

The memories of her time with Fakir during school came flooding back to her during the escape. She thought of everything from when she was Tutu and he wrote her story to save her from Drosselemeyer's world. To their secret dance and when decided to save Mytho despite the fact that they would become their true selves. Her back to the duck and him back to a knight. These things scared her then, but he promised to stay by her side no matter what. He did, and he did on better, he wrote her back as a girl and loved her for all that she is worth and more.

"We're here," the person as they pointed to a gear.

"How cliché," she said aloud as the person stepped through the gear and disappeared. She followed quickly behind them.

"She is here," the person said kneeling down in front of three people sitting on high thrones.

"Mytho? Rue? Is that you?" she asked her eyes not used to the light as she stood up feeling awkward.

"No, no you silly child. It is not _them_. It is us, The Observers and we have a proposition for you.

Fakir walked over the bed where Ahiru's body lay and kissed her on the forehead before he left to another day of training. He didn't mind that this was his punishment, just as long as he could get Ahiru back.

He walked to the training grounds where his regiment waited.

"Attention, Quills, fall in!" Fakir shouted as he approached the regiment.

The Quills did as instructed and stood in ranks. Fakir stood in front of them and told them what they were to do today. Half were to practice their riding sword skills while the other were to practice hand to hand combat.

Fakir paced the training grounds and giving any helpful advice that he could remember. He wasn't mean to him men, he treated them with respect, even though Fakir had a feeling that they weren't real people. Dolls, just like Miss Edel once was.

Funny how he never thought about Uzura or Miss Edel until now. Miss Edel saved his life, and he repaid her by having someone make Uzura out of the remaining wood.

Fakir remembered the night when Miss Edel saved his life. It was the hardest night of his life. For more than one reason. The first he almost died, the second because it was the first night that he realized just how much he cared for Ahiru. It killed him to see Mytho and her dance the Pas de deux. Even though Princess Tutu and Ahiru are two completely different beings, he couldn't help but feel jealously when he watched them dance in the firelight.

"Fakir-zura," a familiar voice called bringing him out of his thoughts and memories.

"Uzura, is that you?" Fakir asked hearing the familiar drum beat and the familiar voice.

"It's me-zura!" Uzura called out to him smiling.

"How are you doing?" he asked as he squatted down and patted her on her head.

"Doing good-zura," she replied.

"Fakir, Drosselemyer needs to see you immediately," Michael said interrupting their reunion.

Fakir sighed and followed Michael, "I'll be back in a little bit Uzura, just wait here," Fakir called to her as he walked away.

"You wanted to see me?" Fakir asked standing in front of Drosselemeyer's throne.

"Yes, I did. Michael has just got back from The Observers and has found out that they are also striking up an army. They must have found out about our plan. Now I don't care that they know, it will just make it more interesting. But that isn't why I called you down here. I called you down because I am very interested in finding out how my army is doing," he said.

"They're fine. I have them practicing sword fighting on horse back as well as foot. Hand to hand combat, hand to weapon combat. Everything that they will ever need to know while in a war," Fakir said as he let out another sigh.

"Good, good," Drosselemeyer said.

"May I leave now," Fakir asked annoyed.

"Yes, go back and train my army," he said waving him away.

Fakir turned and headed back out to the training ground.

"Michael, who is leading their army?" Drosselemeyer asked.

"A Pique," he replied.

"You are from now on to be called Pique. You will not respond to Ahiru," Ben said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you are going to help us win this war."

"But I was told that I could get one wish granted, and I want it granted," Ahiru said.

"You already got it. You are here, in the world with your loved one. Though you are not you, you are still yourself just in a different body. Now, what is your name?" Ben asked.

Ahiru's face became wet as tears were falling down it. "Pique," she whispered in defeat.

"Good, now you will be training the army. You are our army general. Without you there will be no army. But, there will always be a you. If you try to runaway, we will kill you. We will ruin any hopes of you ever getting back to your original body and to you lover. Do you understand?"

"I have no choice but to understand. I will obey you, please I just want Fakir," she whispered.

Ahiru was terrified, not only was she not in her body, but she was in her best friends body, and had no idea what happened to her friend. She tried asking but they just ignored her and told her that it wasn't a big deal.

Ben droned on about what her duty was and where she was to do it. He told her where to get her supplies. He told her how she was to live until after they won the war.

"Ben, why?" she asked.

"Why what?"

"Why do we have to fight in a war? Honestly, I'm done fighting, I'm sick of having to hurt people who have done nothing to hurt me except to live on the wrong side of the border. It isn't fair to them or to me. If we could only talk..."

"Talk, you want to talk. If you only knew who we were up against," he said setting her up.

"Who?" she asked taking the bait like the old duck she was.

"The Raven," he said holding back a smile.

"Impossible! Princess Tutu got rid of the Raven!" she shouted.

"No, she didn't."

"Where's my army?" she asked determined to take down the Raven once more.

"That's better."

Ben lead Ahiru—Pique—to the training grounds where her army waited.

"Pique, this is your army. Train them, be their leader. Without you they are nothing, without them you are nothing," Ben whispered in her ear.

"_What have I gotten myself into,"_ she thought to herself.


	6. Identity Crisis

**Author's Note: I apologize for the long time to update. But my internet was down, and then I got it back, and then I was just being lazy because I hand wrote it first and then had to type it. Yeah. I hope the length makes up for the waiting. It is pretty long. I hope it doesn't suck to much. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own Todd and Lacey and anyone else who works or is a costumer at the Inn:D**

Chapter Six: Identity Crisis

"He's been in there since he got back from his audience with The Observers. What happened?" Tutu asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. The last time he was like this was when…when he brought you here," Rue said.

"Should we go in?" Tutu asked.

"I'm not sure…yes let's go in," Rue said as she opened the door and saw Mytho looking at a map on his oak desk.

"Mytho, are you alright?" Rue asked.

Mytho looked up at the two women and let out a deep sigh, "War," he said.

"What did you say?!" Tutu and Rue asked in unison.

"He's back, and we go to war," Mytho said in his monotone voice.

"Who's back?" Rue asked.

"The Raven," he said.

Rue and Tutu's eyes enlarged and their mouths dropped open in shock.

"IMPOSSIBLE! Ahiru and I destroyed him_ years_ ago! He can not be back! You must be mistaken," Tutu said as she slammed her fist on Mytho's desk in anger.

"No, Ben told me so, he said that we are to fight, and there is nothing that we can possibly do to change it. He's bringing their General over so we can discuss strategy. They are planning on using our castle as head quarters, I'm not sure if you are being relocated, but all I know is that I'm being forced to fight…against my best friend," Mytho trailed off and continued staring at the map.

Rue stood up tall and marched over to Mytho and slapped him across the face. Mytho looked up at her, his gaze blank just as it was when they were back in school.

"Damn it Mytho what has gotten into you?!" Rue asked tears building.

"Fakir; Fakir is working for the Raven!" Mytho shouted back at her.

"Impossible, you said that The Observers granted him permission to head back to their house so he could find her!" Rue said regurgitating the information that he had given her months ago.

"No, I was wrong; I guess he just used that as an excuse so as to not let me know what he was really doing. If I were in his place, I would have used finding you as an excuse to leave this town," Mytho said, coming back to his senses slowly.

"That is just cruel. Mytho, you would honestly say that you were looking for me when you were actually going to join forces with our _mortal enemy?!_" Rue said placing her hands on her hips and glaring at Mytho.

"Erm…" he started.

"Mytho, Fakir loves Ahiru, I believe that maybe he was tricked into this situation," Tutu said breaking the silence that crept upon them while Mytho was searching for an answer.

"I agree with her," Rue said with a small smirk.

"Well it doesn't matter what your theory is, because believe it or not, Mytho is correct," a voice called out to them.

"Ben, welcome," Mytho said standing up and bowing his head at Ben.

"Please, you need not bow your head at me. Madam Rue, good day," Ben said as he inclined his head at her.

Tutu had hidden behind a bookshelf; she had spotted him before the other two did. There was something about him that seemed off. She didn't trust him.

"What brings you here?" Rue asked in a snotty tone of voice.

"The General has come to discuss battle strategy with Mytho. For as I presume you two know that The Raven is back and we are about to be at war," Ben said with a tone of annoyance.

Rue turned her head and nodded at Tutu who slipped out the hidden door.

"Wait, before the _two_ of you leave, let me get the General," Ben said with a secret smile.

"Fine," Rue said, ignoring his comment about the numbers of who were leaving.

Ben walked out of the room and walked down the spiral staircase that leads to the main doors of the castle. As he walked down the stairs he thought of all the reactions that he would get. Not only was Ahiru the General, but she was Pique also. Reading the records of their school life it said that Ahiru and Pique were close, but close to the ending of their schooling Ahiru became closer to Mytho, Rue, and Fakir. But she did also stay close to Pique. It never said anything about the closeness between the Pique and the other three. He would soon find out if her appearance would shock them.

At the bottom of the stairs Pique stood starring at the doors. She looked pensive, but she had looked this way since she had agreed to The Observers plan. Pique's purple hair was hanging past the middle of her back in a loose braid; just as Ahiru's always did. They let this simple hair style pass, but her other personality traits had to be conditioned out of her. They couldn't chance them finding out who she _actually_ was; at least, not yet.

Ahiru had once again been dormant; it was the fifteen years of darkness all over again as she lay in the corner of "Pique's" mind. She had wished now that she could have stayed in the darkness alone. That way she was sure of not being responsible for deaths that were unnecessary. She couldn't stand not knowing where her best friend was. For all she knew, she could be dead. This was something Ahiru could _not_ think about.

"General Pique, it is time," Ben said outstretching his hand to her.

"Alright," Pique said as she wrapped her arm around Ben's.

The two traveled up the stairs in silence. They had nothing to talk about; there was never anything to talk about.

"Now, Mytho, Rue, and Miss Who-ever, I present to you, General Pique," Ben said as Pique walked into the room.

Mytho Rue and Tutu both stared at her in shock. Standing right in front of them was one of Ahiru's best friends. Mytho cleared his throat as he stood up and bowed to her.

"Rue, if you and your lady could please leave while we discuss the plans for the war," Mytho said, chocking on the last few words.

"Yes darling," Rue said as she walked past Ben. Tutu followed close behind her.

Tutu stood in the doorway for a few seconds staring at the back of Pique; she felt something familiar about her, but couldn't place it. While Tutu was staring Ahiru slowly stirred inside of Pique. Ahiru had sensed a familiarity as well. She tried hard to break through the barriers that she had been forced into to see where she was. It was of no use; the only appearance that something was going on was when Pique shook her head as if she was daydreaming. There was nothing Ahiru could do; she let out a small whimper.

"Let's go," Rue said to Tutu as she pulled her arm and shut the door behind them; Tutu nodded and followed her.

Once they were back in the safety of Rue's room looked at Tutu with the most questioning look she could muster.

"I'm sorry, I…I just felt as if there was someone in there that I knew," Tutu said twiddling with her hands.

"Of course, Pique," Rue said.

"No, I recognized her, but I felt as if it were someone else," she said again.

Rue let out a sigh and moved towards the window. There was a question pressing against her mind, but was unsure of what would happen once she asked her.

"Tutu, I don't want to sound rude or anything, but do you know who you are?" Rue asked her.

"What? What are you talking about?" Tutu asked.

"Tutu, come here please," Rue said as she stood in front of her full length mirror that stood by the window.

Tutu looked into the mirror, she saw her two toned hair, it was to the back of her calves, and braided. Her eyes were the same; a deep blue.

"What should I be looking for?" she asked Rue.

"Tutu, I look at you, and I don't see _you_, I see…Ahiru," Rue said to her.

"Just because I grew out my hair, you say I'm Ahiru?' Tutu asked her voice squeaked.

"No, you are trying to be her? Why? Your air when you walk reminds me of her. You have become ditzy and clumsy. The Tutu I remember had more grace than I could ever hope for! I want to know why you're trying to be Ahiru," Rue asked placing her hand on her hips.

"I…I…I," Tutu sobbed, placing her face in her hands and slowly falling to the ground.

"Tutu, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I just want to know why you're trying so hard to be someone that you aren't," Rue said.

"I'm sorry Ahiru, Fakir. I didn't mean for this to happen…" she said more to herself than to Rue.

"What?" Rue asked.

"I was still with Ahiru, I was always with her even after she changed back into a duck, and after Fakir had written her story again and made her a girl. I was there with them witnessing everything that they did while they were together.

"I tried to understand why I was still with her. I mean yes I was glad to still be in existence, after the final shard was given. But I did not like the way that I was still alive. Being trapped inside of someone is the hardest thing to go through. There is no way that you can not comprehend what it is like. I couldn't even try to describe it.

"All of those years I spent trapped inside of Ahiru were sheer torture. We couldn't communicate like we did before, though it was short but we still did," Tutu told Rue, now standing back up and shaking as all of this spilled out of her.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea," Rue said.

"No, I am the one who should be sorry; I have been trying to be the one who deserves to live. All of this; the hair the air, has been in hopes of becoming her and letting her be with whom she loves. I've stolen her from Fakir, from you and Mytho. I have stolen precious years in which they could have married; like I was," she trailed off.

"Tutu, you were married? Please tell me about _your_ missing fifteen years," Rue said to her as she rubbed her back.

Tutu looked up at her and smiled slightly and sighed; more tears falling across her face.

_Deep in the woods past Fakir's cabin I awoke. I wasn't sure where I was. It wasn't like the word I had created for myself inside of Ahiru. It was much more real. Everything had more detail. The world I had created had only color and shape. _

_"Ahiru, where are we?" I asked._

_I got no answer; I mean it was not as if I was expecting to receive an answer. I never was able to communicate with her before. Our link ended when we destroyed The Raven._

_I rose to my feet and started to walk out of the forest. I walked for the entire day and most of the night before I reached the edge of the forest. I realized when night fell that I was walking away from Fakir's cabin. I guess subconsciously I wanted nothing more than to be far away from him. I was leaving the town where I met everyone; I was leaving any chances of saving Ahiru, wherever she might be. But somehow it didn't bother me as much as it should have. I guess I was just trying to be me, whoever that is._

_During the night I came upon the town of Ledger. That town is where I spent my fifteen years. It's where I met Todd, and managed to find some sort of happiness. I continued to walk through Ledger and finally came upon an inn that needed help. They were completely desperate, because they hired me right away. _

_"What's your name?" the owner asked me._

_"My name?" I asked trying to figure out a name._

_I couldn't go as 'Princess, or Tutu, and there was no way that I could use Ahiru. I heard someone call out the name 'Emma' so I went with it._

_"Yes, your name," he asked me again agitated._

_"Emma," I said to him._

_"Well, Emma, you'll take this section, and try to write legibly. Now being as it is your first day and you look a little disoriented, you'll only have two or three tables. Luckily it is slow so you should be fine. Here," he said as he handed me my notebook, apron, and pencil._

_I stood in the middle of the restaurant unsure of what to do when I saw him. He sat down in my section and waited patiently. I slowly walked over to the table and stood there dumbfounded before I spoke._

_"Hi, how may I help you?" I asked, my voice shaking._

_He ordered his food and I left him there. I felt completely awkward and felt worse once I made it into the kitchen. I placed his order and waited for it to come up. _

_While I waited I started to think about Fakir and Ahiru. It was hard for me to think about what he was going through waking up and finding her gone._

_"Girl, your food is done," a cook called out to me._

_I looked up and grabbed it and walked it back out to Todd. I slowly walked his soup and sandwich back to his table where he waited scribbling down something on parchment. I couldn't help but be curious._

_"What are you doing?" I asked as I placed the food down._

_"Excuse me?" he asked._

_"Oh, I'm sorry. Here is your food," I said my face hot as I placed his food down on the table._

_I handled my other two tables while he was eating his food. I couldn't help but stand in the corner and just stare at him. He was gorgeous; his black hair and sea green eyes. I was completely amazed that someone could be so gorgeous. I was almost sure that he must have a personality flaw. But I didn't care; he was pretty to look at. Once he was done with his food I brought over his check._

_"You're a ballerina aren't you?" he asked me as I approached his table._

_"Erm…well. Yes and no," I said to him._

_"What do you mean by that?" he asked me._

_"Well, I would rather _not_ go into that, if you don't mind," I said as I handed him the bill and smiled._

_"Alright, well thank you and I hope you have a good night," he said as he put his money on the table and left._

_I watched as he walked out of the restaurant and onto his life. I waited for him like the love sick puppy I was turning into. I didn't know his name, or what he did. I barely knew him, but I didn't care. I just wanted to be with him all the time._

_He showed up three months later, I wasn't paying attention being as it was so busy._

_"Hi, how may I help you?" I said as I always did._

_"This is for you," he said to me handing me a package._

_"I'm sorry," I replied completely shocked._

_"First tell me your name," he said._

_"It's Emma," I told him. I said this so many times that it became automatic._

_He pulled out the paper that was in the package and scribbled something on there._

_"Emma, my name is Todd Cason. I'm not sure if you have heard of me or not, but I write music mainly for ballets. That night when I first saw you, I saw more beauty and grace in your movements than most of our ballerinas have. I was inspired. I have been working on this for you. It's been untitled for so long because I didn't know your name. Here, it is yours," he said as he handed it back to me._

_I was awestruck. I didn't know what to do or say. This was the first gift that I have ever received. I slowly took it out of his hands and just held it in my hands._

_"Thank you," I said to him._

_"Well I know that you are busy, but would you be willing to go with me some where when you are done?" he asked me._

_I slowly nodded my head yes and just stared at him. There was something about him that kept my interest. I wanted nothing more than to leave with him right then. But I had responsibilities and they need to be attended too. I served his table and finished two hours after he walked into the restaurant._

_"Todd, I'm done," I said to him as I walked up to his table._

_"Alright, let's go then," he said holding out his arm for me to rest mine on._

_We walked out of the Inn and headed down to a part of the city that I didn't recognize. Not because I didn't go that way, but because I avoided it at all costs. It was the Arts district. It had everything I was trying to run away from. But with Todd at my side, it didn't feel like I was going back to a time and place that had haunted me._

_We entered a building that had a beautiful oak door. It had carvings of music notes and a ballerina. It was amazing on the inside as well. We walked in and he brought me to where I would be dancing and he pointed me to where I should change._

_"But I don't have anything to wear," I said to him._

_"It's alright, there is a collection of tutus in there already for you," he said to me._

_"So you already knew that I would come with you?" I asked._

_"No, I just put it there incase you _decide_ to come with me. Honestly, I was shocked that you would come here with a complete stranger," he said with a smile._

_"I was a little surprised myself. But my life had been pretty unbalanced lately so this wasn't too spontaneous," I said as I walked into the changing room._

_I looked around and I saw the collection that he was talking about. All of the tutus were exquisite. They ranged in colors from classic pink, to orange. I was amazed and couldn't decide. I ended up choosing a pastel purple tutu. I felt like a princess all over again, and quickly ran out to Todd before I started to cry._

_"For some reason I knew that you would pick that one," Todd said with a smile._

_"Really," I managed to get out._

_"Now I'm going to play the song first so you can listen to it and get a feel for the music. Then if you'd be so kind you can dance," he said with a smile._

_I nodded to him and sat down and stretched while I listened to the music. It was lovely, it didn't sound tragic, or lonely, how I felt. But then again it wasn't written for 'Tutu', it was written for 'Emma'. Knowing this it made me kind of sad. But I forgot about that and continued to stretch and listen to the music. I stood up and did some quick basics all the while still listening to the music._

_"Alright," he said to me motioning to the stage._

_I nodded and headed up there. I stood on center stage and nodded at him to begin. Once the music started, it flowed through my body; every part of my body moved, I felt all the emotions swim out of me. I felt the guilt and the blame and the sorrow leave me while I danced. I felt like I could fly and I was free from some unseen weight. This new found freedom didn't last long. Once the music stopped, I was once again swarmed by all those things I lost. _

_I stayed strong and held my pose and gasped for breath. It had been so long since I danced this hard and with this much feeling. Before I knew it, my legs buckled beneath me and I fell to the ground. Todd's piano bench screeched on the ground as he ran towards me. I let a small smile escape my lips and looked up at him._

_"Are you alright?" he asked me._

_"I'm fine, how did I look?" I asked._

_"You looked lovely. But are you alright?" he asked me again. His face covered in concern._

_"I'm fine, why?" I asked him catching my breath._

_"You're crying," he said as he wiped a tear off of my face._

_I reached up and felt my face, it was wet. I was crying. _

_"Thank you so much," I said to him with a smile._

_"For what?" he asked looking confused._

_"For the most recent part of my life, I've felt so much sadness, and I've been carrying a burden. But this song, this song that I danced to that you wrote for me, it felt as if all of that was never actually with me. I was dancing away the pain of everything. I wished that it never would have ended, but I don't think that I could have gone on any longer," I gasped as I stared at him._

_"You are most welcome," he said to me with a smile._

_I looked at his beautiful face and laid my head on his chest. "I'm so tired," I said as the exhaustion from my intense work out finally swept over me. _

_Our time together was long and then again, short and unfair. After the first night in the studio, Todd talked to the director and managed to get me in as a ballerina. Of course I started out with small parts. But six months in I landed a lead role in a production. After that I was given the leads in most of our productions._

_Seven years into my wonderful career with wonderful people and my love Todd; he proposed to me. We were in our favorite little restaurant eating and talking about that night's performance._

_"Emma, you were positively magnificent tonight," he said with a smile._

_"Thank you darling. You played positively wonderful as always. Sometimes I wish I could just sit next to you during our productions and watch you play. It is so beautiful the way you play the music," I said to him as I reached across the table and held his hand._

_"Emma, I love you so much and I have something for you," he said as he reached into his jacket pocket with his free hand._

_I waited unsure of what he had for me. Then he pulled out this small purple box and placed it on the table._

_"What is it?" I asked him._

_"Well, it's been seven years almost to the day since I _first _saw you. Do you remember when you first started working at the Inn? You were my waitress; I really wanted nothing more than to talk to you about yourself. I could tell that you were a dancer because of how you walked. But what I didn't understand was a feeling that I was getting. It was trying to tell me something. Luckily I came back. And the first night I saw you dance, I realized what the feeling was. Love, the purest kind and it's all for you. Emma I love you so much, and I want to love only you. Emma, my love, my life, will you marry me?" he asked me as he opened the box and showed me what was inside; it was a silver band and on the middle was a small ruby._

_"Yes, I will marry you," I said to him with a huge smile on my face._

_My face probably mirrored his face with all the happiness and joy. We were both crying for the rest of the night. We smiled throughout our meal. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I knew that he was mine forever but I still couldn't stop looking._

_When the news of our wedding hit the company they were all ecstatic. They wanted to hold it at the theatre. Todd and I thought that it was a perfect idea being as that is where we really truly started out. The date was set for December 19__th__. We couldn't wait it was almost unbearable. Though we had planning to do and performances to rehearse we couldn't stop talking about it._

_"Emma, I was wondering if I could make your dress," Lacey our costume designer asked me._

_"Lacey, of course, I was actually going to ask you that. I know that I wouldn't be able to find anything in a store that would fit me. These past seven years all of your costumes have fit me perfectly and I love them," I said to her._

_"Wonderful, thank you; do you have anything in particular in mind?" she asked me._

_"No, whatever you think is great will be wonderful," I told her as I gave her a hug and headed on home to meet with Todd._

_Though we had six months before our wedding, the time flew on by. Before I knew it I was standing in the dressing room with my dress on waiting for the wedding to start._

_"Lacey, this dress is wonderful!" I told her as I looked at myself once again in the mirror._

_The dress she made was floor length and had a six foot train. It had purple and blue beads on the back. It had the most intricate detail on every part. The sleeves had little flowers on them that looked almost real._

_"Thank you Emma, I'm just glad that you like it," she said as she hugged me._

_The ceremony passed by in a blur; it was all so beautiful and didn't seem real. While I was changing for the reception I had to keep pinching myself to make sure that it actually happened and it wasn't a dream._

_The reception was hilarious. They decided to put on a performance to show how Todd and I met. It was nothing like it actually happened. But that made it more perfect. They had my understudy as me and it showed us meeting on a regular day and having it as love at first sight. It was so wonderful. _

_"Mrs. Cason," Todd whispered in my ear._

_"Yes," I grinned as I kissed his cheek._

_"I love you," he said as he kissed me on the lips._

_"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH," everyone in the studio shouted._

_I laughed and smiled at them._

_"Thank you all for coming to celebrate with us. I really appreciate everything that we've been through these past seven years. I want to thank Lacey once again for making my wedding dress. And I also want to thank everyone for everything. You guys have no idea how much you mean to me and what you've done for me," I said as I looked at the people who were my family. "I also want to make an extra special thanks to my husband Todd. Todd, you of everyone here has no idea what you mean to me. I don't think that I could ever express it in words. You saved me, not just from a horrible job, but from my past. A past I never want to go back too. I love you with all my heart, and I hope that you can put up with me for the rest of your life, because I'm not letting you go," I said as I kissed him again._

_"I love you Emma," he said as he gave me a big hug._

_Our honey moon was for one week in the city of Pyza. If I would have known then, what I know now, I wouldn't have gone there. This is where everything went downhill. On our first day there Todd and I were walking the streets going window shopping and enjoying people's company. We were walking down Main Street and I saw Fakir walking on the opposite street I had to stop myself from running to the other street and apologizing to him. I couldn't move when I saw him. It was much too painful for me and I started to cry. All of my unwanted memories came flooding back to me. I felt like I was going to explode form the sudden rush of emotional pain._

_"Emma, are you okay?" Todd asked me; his face full of worry._

_"No, can we go back to the room," I asked him._

_"Yes," he said to me as we turned around and walked back._

_The rest of our honey moon was wonderful, and our life together was better. We had both agreed to wait to have kids. We were both ready, but it just wouldn't work out being as I wanted to continue to dance. So we decided that when I was twenty-five, we would have kids._

_But as you can see, they had other plans for us. Eight years later I came home one day from a rehearsal and I felt something was wrong as soon as I walked into the house. Something felt off and I was worried and felt like crying._

_"Todd! Where are you?" I shouted as I ran through the house. I ran through the house and I finally found him. He was outside lying on the ground._

_"No," I mouthed as I ran to him._

_He was dead, someone had killed him. I couldn't believe what was happening. My life was flipped upside down way to quickly. I wasn't sure if I was going to make it. But as I lay next to him I head him come._

_"Princess Tutu," a voice called._

_My head snapped up when the voice called me. I hadn't been called Princess Tutu in fifteen years. I didn't know if they were actually talking to me. _

_"Princess Tutu, I'm sorry I had to kill your husband, but I need you to come with me. You have no choice," he said to me._

_I tried to refuse but before I could do anything, I woke up here. _

Rue and Tutu sat in silence for a while. Rue had no idea what to say. Her story was so beautiful and so tragic. It was amazing that Tutu was still finding a way to live on. Rue knew that if she was in her place and someone had killed Mytho she would have killed herself. She loved him too much to live without him.

"Oh, I am so sorry," Rue said as she got up and hugged Tutu.

"I am too. Thinking back on it, I wish that we would have had children. Because then I would have a part of Todd with me. I would know that he did exist and that he isn't just part of my imagination. Rue, I miss him so much," Tutu sobbed.

Rue wanted to cry along with her, but she knew that she had to be strong because what she was going through was horrible. Rue felt her hatred for The Observers grow ten-fold. How they could have done this was unexplainable. It was beyond words.

"We'll get them," she whispered more to herself than to Tutu.

"It doesn't matter I know that if we defeat them, there will be no way I can be with Todd. I'm giving Ahiru back her body so Fakir and she can be together. Their love is more important," Tutu said.

"No, your love with Todd is important as well," Rue said.

"But it doesn't matter anymore. He's dead," Tutu said.


End file.
